Three Simple Rules
by WingsOfAFallenDetective
Summary: There are three simple rules engrained into Malfoy's that they must follow regarding the bedroom. Draco breaks all three in one night. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling is the amazing author**

…

 **Three Simple Rules**

 _ **Summary**_ : There are three simple rules engrained into Malfoy's that they must follow regarding the bedroom. Draco breaks all three in one night.

Successfully managing to reach the door of Harry's flat around fistfuls of hair and incessant caresses, the pair barely manage to attempt to hush their actions; the last thing Harry needs is the neighbours coming out to chastise their unbiblical actions or report him to the manager for being disorderly. Again. Thankful for magic and its bias use against nosy muggles and easily obliviated owners, Malfoy's not sure why they still bother to be quiet, loving to hear the moans he makes the other man to emit and vice versa. Blindly grabbing for the door handle, Harry moves them from the corridor to the privacy of his home, both refusing to separate more than necessary as hands are returned to the blond's hair and body, the taller man kicking the door shut and heads on the familiar path to Harry's bedroom.

1\. Malfoy's do not beg:

Harry wastes no time in pleasantries, palming Draco's balls through his trousers before removing the offending item and freeing his member, licking lightly up his cock. He barely circles the head before moving away, placing open mouthed kisses on his thighs and stomach, his raven-hair ghosting the man's member as he continues the assault with his mouth. Draco moans with pleasure and frustration, trying and failing get Harry to take him deeper but he remains vigilant, providing just enough attention to keep the blond in a state of arousal but not enough for him to reach the end.

"Harry..." he almost growls, hoping his tone conveys just how badly he needs more. That he needs him. He's successful as he sees Harry grin, always one to enjoy Draco's lack of decorum and proceeds to take his cock fully in his mouth. Since he can make Harry squirm too, make him plead and want and need, he feels that this makes them balanced when he sometimes loses his usual calm and coordinated composure, requesting more, craving Harry's touch. As if reading his thoughts, Harry moves his hand to his arse, gently groping the flesh and raises his head when they're not moved away. He teases his entrance, knowing this to be unexplored territory so he watches Draco's responses carefully, making sure he's not hurting him or pushing him to far. Draco's always been on top, a dom, preferring control in all aspects of his life as the reminder of his time losing control, when he was swept along in his father's ideals and given orders he never wanted to complete, when he was made to hurt and above all things cry, he vowed he would never let himself be so vulnerable again.

Draco meets Harry's eyes as he continues to stroke his cock while pressing against his entrance with his middle finger. He watches the blond, his eyes half lidded, strands of usually perfectly placed hair covering his forehead as he bites his lip in anticipation of the next move. Harry tries to steady his heart as his eyes devour the sight before him, ignoring his aching cock as he tries to think with the head on his shoulders and not rush prepping him. He pushes his digit in, watching Draco close his eyes in discomfort rather than pain and waits for the next sign. The blond pushes down on his finger, a movement that has pre-cum staining the Gryffindors pants and starts with the task of stretching him. Three fingers in he's wide enough, making Malfoy realise how much he likes the sensation of something in him. Panting and squirming, that's when he starts to break the rule.

"Harry..." he whines when the man stops moving his fingers.

Harry looks like he's contemplating asking a question. Draco can see what he wants as his fingers still rest inside him.

"Fuck me." He confirms, his voice barely above a whisper as he tries shifting, needing to feel anything inside him move. Harry's eyes fill with lust at the proposal and he moves his hand, smiling as Draco fists the sheets, his body arching into his touch.

"Please." He gives in, giving him a pointed look, conveying that he better make a move before he changes his mind. Harry pulls his hand out, smirking again as Draco makes a noise of disapproval at the loss and casts a lubrication charm, stroking his cock and positions himself at Draco's entrance.

2\. Malfoy's do not bottom:

The first thing Draco notices is the burn at being stretched but he's never been averse to pain. He's grateful Harry waits, allowing him to adjust to the feeling but he doesn't want gentleness, not when he's consciously disobeying the rules. Draco trails a hand across his chest down to his hips, squeezing the flesh to encourage him to start. The sting fades as Harry moves. It's a peculiar feeling, being full but it's satisfying, like he's meant to be there.

Harry strikes up a steady rhythm and Malfoy closes his eyes as he's fucked, surprised that he's happy that Harry is his first. Harry readjusts, moving Draco's legs so they're bent by his side and allows him deeper penetration. Draco shudders and releases a drawn-out moan, his body slightly lifting off the bed and hand grasping onto the tanned arm by his head as an intense fire lights its way through him. He's not burnt, on the contrary a glorious warmth spreads though his system as that sweet spot is hit again and again making him lose all aspects of control. He can no longer tease Harry for being so vocal, now he knows how fucking great it feels to be pounded.

Harry smiles, continuing in this new angle as Draco's body sings for him, his walls clenching around his length as it greedily wants more. Draco pushes himself up by one arm, with his other he pulls Harry's head down and connects their lips lazily. The bed moves as they do, the silken sheets pooling around their feet not that they're needed in the heat as the glorious friction and brush on his prostrate brings him ever closer to the end.

"Come for me Draco." Harry whispers, knows he's teetering on the brink as he kisses the skin beneath his ear and wraps his hand around the blond's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Malfoy does as he's told, his orgasm rolling over him as Harry's fingers expertly milk his cock and his walls squeeze against Harry sending him over the edge too. He can feel the warm stickiness inside him, it's odd but not unpleasant. The sex is always great, Harry is a fantastic lover but being on the receiving end, it's a new kind of stimulation and one he wants to repeat.

3\. Malfoy's do not cuddle:

He likes to think that technically he hasn't broken this rule already. He tends to wake up with Harry in his arms, spooning him. He justifies it as a convenient way to sleep since Harry is a restless sleeper and being in Draco's arms he seems to settle. He dares not think about how he enjoys holding the other man as they sleep, the warmth across his chest, the fact Harry always holds the hand slung across him and presses back into the embrace. No, Malfoy's don't cuddle. They just make the best of a bad situation.

However, there's a definite inability to deny the act this time as Harry moves next to him, positioning himself so that he's lying partially on Draco's chest. He thinks of making a comment about how it's such a hufflepuff action but he doesn't, he just enjoys the weight of man against him as they come down from their highs. Harry spells the sheets over their lower hips and moves so that they're face to face. Malfoy looks down at the piercing eyes shining up at him and he can't help but smile thinking that, maybe, some rules are meant to be broken.

…

 **Thanks for reading, any feedback would be appreciated x**


End file.
